Never Knew
by Smurf2005
Summary: Ichigo and ryou express thier love for each other. well, Ryou does first. will there be Ichigo and Ryou together?


A/N: Ok, I am bored. I am just sitting here at my desk (which is actually a kitchen table that is in my room) listening to Slayers: Try BGM (background music). I have started listening to it a lot. Don't know why though. So yeah, I won't be posting a lot of stories until I get my car back. I suppose you wanna hear what happened. Well, I don't have Internet in my house, so I go to the library. Well, on Jan. 20th, I was going over to Noz's house to pick her up. We were going to go see a movie with our youth group. Well, I was driving down a road when this woman pulled out in front of me. I tried to stop, but instead I ended up hitting her broadside. To top it all off, I was in my grandparents car. My car needs a new engine. Anyways, their car was totaled. I felt so bad. Thank God, I wasn't injured very badly. All I had when I left the scene was some bruises and whiplash, so yeah. I know you all are just waiting for the 6th chapter of _I Love You_. Don't worry, Noz and I have been discussing what to do with the chapter, but right now, she isn't in the mood to write a lemon, so you guys will have to wait longer. I am so sorry! _cries_ Don't hate me! Anyways, on to my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew. _Ikumi does. Does anyone else hate Berry?

A/N: So the title of my story is another Christian rock song I like. It is by The Rocket Summer. I couldn't make it a song fic, the song is about old friendships or something. Anyways, just go to google and type in "Rocket Summer lyrics" then click "I feel lucky". It should come up, but yeah. They are awesome. I haven't heard their new single yet. I miss Radio U. _cries_

* * *

**Never Knew**

* * *

I walked into the Cafe with Mint. I was telling her about the wonderful night I had with Masaya.

"It sure seemed like you had an interesting night," a male voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Ryou.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked him, outraged.

"Kinda. I actually need to speak to you, alone," he said.

I followed him upstairs to his room. I had no clue what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Ichigo, I have something I need to tell you. I have been holding it in for a while, but I think it is time for me to be honest with you. I love you, Ichigo," Ryou said.

I stood there looking into his blue eyes. Then I burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, Ryou. You joker you," I said, leaving his room.

I walked back downstairs, to where the other girls were waiting. I walked over to them.

"So what did Ryou want?" Mint asked, when I joined them.

"Oh, he told me that he loved me," I said, giggling. "But, I knew he was joking with me."

"Ichigo," Mint said, "he wasn't joking with you."

"What? What do you mean? Of course he was joking with me," I said, startled.

"You were so blind with your obsession about Masaya, that you didn't notice that Ryou had his eyes on you," Zakuro said.

I stood there stunned. I guess I was so blind with my Masaya obsession, that I didn't notice that Ryou was in love with me. I should have known though. Why else would he come find me just to kiss me after I turned into a cat? I mean, who would actually do that? We heard heavy footsteps behind us. We all turned around and saw Ryou come from his room. His eyes looked a little red from where I was standing. Was he crying?

"What are you five standing around for? Get to work," he said.

At once the other four girls got started, but I continued to stare at Ryou. He gazed at me back, then started to move toward me.

"Ryou," Keiichiro said, "I need you to look at this data I just received."

"Ok," Ryou said, following Keiichiro.

I turned around and came face to face with the girls.

"There is no point in denying it anymore, Ichigo," Pudding said. "We know you are in love with him."

"But she has a relationship with Masaya," Lettuce said.

"Maybe she wants a change. I mean, a hot American guy told her that he was in love with her. He's rich, too," Pudding said.

"Pudding, quit being so insensitive," Mint said.

"To be honest with you guys, I really don't know what I want right at this moment," I said. "I will need some time to think about it."

For the rest of the day, I avoided Ryou and the girls. When the cafe finally closed, the girls ganged up on me.

"You had time to think about it!" Pudding said.

"Please, just leave me alone!" I blurted out.

They gave me offended looks, but I didn't care. I stormed out of the cafe and walked home. I was in love with Masaya, why couldn't they see that? But, they did see how Ryou was in love with me, but why couldn't I see it? I turned around and headed back toward the cafe. I had to talk to Ryou. I pushed the door open and walked in. I didn't see Ryou or Keiichiro. I went downstairs and knocked on the door. Keiichiro opened the door.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? I thought you left with the other girls," he said, surprised."I came back. I need to talk to Ryou," I said.

"He is up in his room," Keiichiro said.

"Ok, thank you," I said, going back upstairs.

I knocked on Ryou's door a few minutes later. He opened it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I came back. I need to talk to you," I said.

He stood back to let me in. I walked in and he shut the door then offered me his desk chair.

"So what did you wanna talk about," he asked.

"Do you really love me, Ryou?" I asked.

"Yes, Ichigo. I really do love you. Do you think I would tell you something like that if I didn't?" Ryou said.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure," I said, getting up to go.

I reached the door when he grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned around slowly to look at him.

"Please, don't leave me, Ichigo," Ryou said, leaning in close and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I pulled back, shocked.

"I have to go," I said, yanking my hand out of his.

I ran out of his room and out of the cafe. I didn't slow down until I was three blocks from the cafe. I was actually afraid. When Ryou kissed me, I felt something. But the question now, was what if Masaya kissed me? Would I feel something? Then I remembered the last kiss we shared. I didn't feel anything last night when we kissed. That's when I made my decision.

The next day at school, I looked around for Masaya. He found me by the nurse's office.

"Hey Ichigo," he said.

"Hi, Masaya. We need to talk," I said. "I think we should break up. I just don't feel anything for you, anymore."

He gave me this look.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. Well, it was great while it lasted," he said.

He gave me one last kiss on the cheek and was gone. Later that day I told the girls what had happened, and why I broke up with Masaya.

"Now all you have to do is tell Ryou," Mint said.

"I know, but I don't know how I will tell him," I said.

So all through work, I tried to figure out some way to tell Ryou how I felt about him. After work the girls wished me luck and I preceded upstairs to Ryou's room. This time, his door was wide open. I knocked on it and he turned around to look at me.

"What do you need, Ichigo?" he asked me.

"Ryou, I wanna tell you that I love you," I said.

Ryou walked over to me and hugged me and kissed me.

"I have been waiting to hear that from you for a long time," he said.

The End

* * *

A/N: So yeah. Not my best story. It is currently 3: 30 am. I have been working on my story since midnight. I am tired. I need sleep.

Lettuce: Smurf2005 has gone to bed, but she wants us to tell you something.

Ichigo: She wants us to inform you to R&R.

Keiichiro: But she doesn't want Flames. You will set her pretty crown of flowers on fire. We don't want that.

Pudding: But Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Mint and Zakuro: So please enjoy this story.

Ryou:_ reading off a card_ "I love Smurf2005." What was this? I never wanted to say this. I hate you all for making me say this. You all get no pay for a week!

Edit: A/N: So yeah, I was tired when I wrote this. I was going to post this at a friend's house, but her brother wouldn't get off the computer. So yeah. I am at the library now. I am currently working on two other _Mew Mew _stories and a _Fruits Basket _story. I hope that turns out well. Anyways, I know this isn't my best story and I apologize for it. Well, like the Mew Mew crew said above R&R. But no flames please. Constructive critism is welcome though!


End file.
